


Shinichi Weekend 2020

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daemons, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Hell choose Ichigo to be it’s King, Ichigo and Shiro are buddies thank to Ichigo’s Daemon, King of Hell Ichigo, M/M, Post-Winter War, Presumed Dead, Scent Kink, Scent obsession, Shinichi weekend 2020, Shinji is interested and then smitten, Soulmates, Strength Kink, Tensa and Shiro are separate entities now, Time Travel AU, Yuzu and Karin are Princess of Hell, arrancar shinji, being cut off from his powers is killing ichigo, insane shinji, possessive Shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Shinichi Weekend 2020Day 1: Time Travel AU + Being Cut off from his powers is killing Ichigo + I will kill anyone that looks at you the way I look at you.Day 2:Scent Obsession [Chapter 1 NSFW Sequel]Day 3: DaemonsDay 4: Presumed Dead + King of Hell Ichigo + Soulmates AU
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Anime Love [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981585
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189
Collections: ShinIchi Weekend 2020





	1. Time Travel AU

“So why does this hollow type guy want to see me of all people?” Ichigo rubbed his head as he followed Renji through the Seireitei’s streets; he had woken up not even an hour ago before Renji had come to drag him out of bed. 

“He refuses to talk to anyone else, they tried but he won’t say a word. We need him to talk; he killed Aizen and Tosen with ease and his spiritual pressure its off the charts… We’ve never seen this kind of hollow before; hell we aren’t even sure he is a hollow.” Renji explained as the two turned down an alleyway and entered a house before Renji led Ichigo underground through a series of pathways. 

“You need answers and you think he’ll give them to me?” Ichigo surmised as his fingers twitched back towards where Zangetsu was sheathed across his back, just out of reflex as a cell came into view. 

“That’s what we’re here to find out, just be careful Ichigo, this one is different…” Renji shook his head as he nodded at the Shinigami who was standing guard. The door swung open and Ichigo stepped inside the half-dark cell. 

A man with long blond hair was leaning against the wall opposite of the door. A lazy smirk on his face and his iris were a bright yellow while the sclera was pure black. The upper right side of his face was covered in a pure white bone mask that stretched over his skull and mingled in with his blond hair. 

Ichigo noticed the bone-white armour that he had seen on hollows before but what drew his eye was the giant hole in the middle of his chest. Ichigo forced himself to look away from the hole to the man’s eyes again; they were filled with some sort of emotion as the hollow hybrid stared at him. 

“Ichigo, ya came. I didn’t think they would let ya,” The man spoke, voice smooth and tempered as he pushed himself off of the wall but didn’t step forward. 

“You will only talk to me and they seem to want answers pretty badly.” Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, even with the obvious suppression collar around the man’s neck, Ichigo could feel the other’s power and it seeped into his very soul and he felt something settle in him that had been on high alert since he woke up. 

“I’m just shocked that they fell for it,” The man gave a Cheshire smile as he leaned towards Ichigo, his long hair fall over his shoulders. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and his hand itched to curl around Zangetsu again, but something he couldn’t place stilled his hand. 

“You can feel it can’t ya Ichigo? Being around me settles that part deep inside of you, I settle something you can’t name, not yet anyway. “ The man drew out his words, clawed fingers tapping at the stone of the wall behind him and Ichigo was positive that his heart now synced up to the tapping. 

“How do you know that?” Ichigo whispered as he wet his lips, noticing how the man’s yellow eyes followed the movement. 

“I know ya Ichigo, I know ya down to the last cell. I know ya more than anyone else will ever know ya. That’s why I did this, became this when I lost ya. Lost ya to a war that wasn’t even yer’s, to a world that didn’t deserve ya.” The man hissed out like an enraged cat as his eyes flashed dangerously and Ichigo found himself swaying to the side for a moment at the subtle display of power.

“Who are you?” Ichigo whispered, eyes fluttering when those claws lightly traced his jawline and somehow it felt like coming home after a long day. 

“Someone who will kill anyone that looks at ya the way I look at ya.” The man smiled widely, showcasing his sharp teeth and while the declaration should make Ichigo draw his Zanpakuto and get the hell out of there. It just made him sway again as a part of him wanted nothing more than to curl up in this man’s presence and purr contently. 

“Who am I to you?” Ichigo asked instead as he took a small step forward like he was drawn in by a magnet. 

“Yer my everything Ichigo, when ya gave up yer damn soul to win a war that wasn’t yours… It killed ya, I got back too late with a solution and held ya in my arms as ya choked on yer own blood. Ya were barely human to start with and when ya gave up 2/3rd of your soul… The little that was left couldn’t handle it and it killed ya.” The man looked pained as he spoke, his clawed fingers curling into tight fists and blood dripped slowly to the floor. 

“That’s why you came back, that’s why you killed Aizen and Tosen. You did that to save me, you became this… To save me.” Ichigo realized in a quiet voice, somehow understanding what the hybrid was telling him, somehow understanding everything from the pained words and look of devastation on his face, one he had seen on many faces on many different people. 

“Ya were always so much smarter than anyone gave ya credit for,” The man sounded fond as he stepped forward into Ichigo’s personal space and Ichigo found himself relaxing as the man cupped his face with his bloodied claws. 

“I came back to save ya and keep ya safe and I will do just that.” The man pressed their foreheads together in an intimate gesture and Ichigo curled his arms around the hybrid’s body, clinging to the fur that seemed to sprout from around the man’s collarbone. 

“What’s your name?” Ichigo whispered.

“Hirako… Shinji,” Shinji whispered back and Ichigo closed his eyes at the new knowledge and how everything inside of him keened at Shinji’s presence and his power. 

“Let him go!” Renji shouted as the door clanged open and Ichigo jolted in Shinji’s arms, twisting around enough to see Renji and Captain’s Ukitake and Kyoraku all rushing into the cell, their Zanpakuto’s at the ready. 

“Sorry, I did that once and I don’t plan on doing that ever again.” Shinji chuckled darkly as he curled one arm protectively around Ichigo, keeping the younger man pinned to his chest while he held up his free hand with cero’s forming at the tips of all his fingers. 

“I have no business with the Soul Society any longer now that Aizen is dead and I got what I truly came for. Kurosaki Ichigo is no longer your concern.” Shinji snapped out as he let one of the cero go, collapsing the ceiling around them all.

By the time the dust had cleared, there was a massive hole in the back wall and both Shinji and Ichigo were gone.


	2. Day 2: Scent Obsession [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a NSFW sequel to chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: shinichi weekend 2020, Day 2, scent obsession, possessive Shinji, insane Shinji, Arrancar Shinji, anal fingering, anal sex, creampie, dirty talk, coming untouched, strength kink

“You know this is counterproductive Shinji,” Ichigo commented from where he was sitting on the floor, eyes closed and relaxed even with a clingy time travelling Arrancar curled around him like an overgrown cat. 

“I can’t help it Ichigo, you’re my addiction,” Shinji stated as he dragged his tongue up the span of Ichigo’s neck before nipping at the younger’s ear, grinning at the small shudder he felt going through Ichigo at his touches. 

“Every time I meditate as you say to ‘bond’ to my inner hollow, you get like this. Wait, no, you’re always like this, but it gets intense when I meditate.” Ichigo pointed, opening his eyes knowing that he would get nowhere now. 

“Its cuz yer scent gets stronger when ya meditate and it calls to me.” Shinji purred as he buried his face in Ichigo’s hair, inhaling his scent as he curled his hands around Ichigo’s hips from his place behind the teen. 

“Calls to you huh?” Ichigo smiled at the familiar press of the Arrancar against his back, he had been shy and unsure when he first got here with Shinji, but now it was routine and he craved the contact. 

“Mm, in every way.” Shinji purred as he felt Ichigo relax against him, giving in to his need for non-painful contact, something Shinji was only too happy to give to his younger lover. 

“What do you plan on doing about it then?” Ichigo challenged as he turned his head to the side, pressing his lips to the skin just under the bone mask. 

“I would have you right here,” Shinji growled as he pressed Ichigo down against the floor with a show of strength that had Ichigo melting under. Ichigo willingly lay on his stomach, moaning softly when the Arrancar settled on his back, blanketing him with his own body. 

“I would let you,” Ichigo murmured in reply, moaning when Shinji’s sharp teeth sank into the meat of his neck, adding a fresh mark to the old faded ones. 

“Yer too good to me Ichigo,” Shinji purred as he easily stripped the young Vizored of his clothes until the teen was laid out naked on his stomach under him, half-hard and flushed a pretty pink. 

“Shinji,” Ichigo whined, his cock hardening fully when familiar, slender thankfully claw-less wet fingers pressed between his ass cheeks and rubbed at his entrance. Ichigo moaned outright when two of those fingers slipped into him with ease. 

“Someone had fun in the shower this morning,” Shinji teased as he licked and kissed his way down Ichigo’s spine, enjoying the taste of sweaty flesh on his tongue. He hadn’t been lying when he said that he was addicted to Ichigo, his taste, his scent, his energy, everything called to Shinji on every level he possessed. 

“I knew I was meditating today and what you get like when I do,” Ichigo said so sure of himself that Shinji had to chuckle before he worked his fingers just enough so he wouldn’t harm his precious person when he entered him. Ichigo spread his legs a bit wider and tilted his hips, moaning when his action allowed Shinji’s fingers to go deeper. 

“Eager aren’t ya?” Shinji sounded amused, but he was fully pleased with the way Ichigo reacted to him, even without their shared history. He should feel bad he was stealing Ichigo from the Shinji of this time, but he would kill the whole Gotei 13 before he let anyone take Ichigo away from him again. 

“Are you going to talk or do I have to go fuck myself?” Ichigo asked cockily and Shinji retorted by digging his teeth into the teen’s neck again, loving the way Ichigo moaned and pushed up into it. 

“Cheeky,” Shinji withdrew his fingers and shuffled around until he was bent over Ichigo’s back again, this time his cock pressing into Ichigo instead of his fingers. 

“S-Shinji!” Ichigo arched at the feeling of being filled and opened up, his fingers clawing into the ground below him. Ichigo pressed his forehead to the floor as he panted for breath, shuddering until the Arrancar was fully inside of him. Long blond hair spilled over his shoulders and down his chest as Shinji nuzzled at his throat and kissed at his jawline. 

“Ya feel wonderful around me Ichigo, ya always do.” Shinji purred contently. Ichigo tried to reply but instead Shinji thrust into him and all the air was pushed from his lungs, causing him to moan weakly instead.

Shinji set an almost lazy pace to start with, shallowly rocking in and out of the younger one underneath him. Ichigo pushed himself up onto his elbows, pushing back against Shinji, urging the Arrancar deeper into him. Shinji chuckled at the movement and curved his fingers around Ichigo’s hips and slammed his own against the young Vizored’s ass. 

“Shinji!” Ichigo almost wailed when he saw stars when the older man’s cock hit against his prostate. Shinji pinned him down against the ground with a firm grip and ground his hips in a way that drew out another wail of pleasure. 

“Do you want to come Ichigo?” Shinji purred, inhaling the teen’s scent that was becoming full of heat that told the Arrancar that the teen was nearing his climax. 

“Yes, yes!” Ichigo moaned as he turned his head to the side to plant a sloppy kiss on Shinji’s jaw, his body trembling under the strong one that was keeping him so easily pinned to the ground. 

“Then come for me,” Shinji purred, his words possessive and Ichigo couldn’t help himself as he did as he was told. Shinji grinned sharply as he buried himself as deep as he could into the teen below him before filling Ichigo with his release, urged on by the heady scent of Ichigo’s and the way the other’s body squeezed around his cock. Shinji nuzzled and mouthed at Ichigo’s neck, not moving from his place blanketing Ichigo’s body. 

“You’re putting on some weight, you big lug,” Ichigo grunted sounded exhausted but quite pleased.

“That’s your fault,” Shinji retorted as he settled into the afterglow that covered both of them. 

“Yes because I make you eat second helpings at every meal,” Ichigo snorted and Shinji found himself smiling at the easy banter the two had fallen into. He had risked his sanity, his life; everything to come back to this time and it was worth it. He would not lose Ichigo again.


	3. Day 3: Daemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: shinichi weekend 2020, Day 3, Daemon AU, Canon divergence, Ichigo and Shiro are buddies thank to Ichigo’s Daemon, Shinji is interested and then smitten

Shinji had always found human’s Daemon’s fascinating. In the Soul Society, they did not have Daemons. No one ever seemed to be missing any part of them, those chosen heard the voice of their Zanpakuto and they entered the academy for training. 

Shinji dug into the legends and facts that surrounded Daemon’s when he and the other Visored’s first entered the human world to hide and get some sort of control over their hollow sides. They had gotten odd looks and concerning questions when they first re-entered the human world in their Gigai’s when the humans had noticed they were lacking an animal companion. 

Over time they answered on instinct whenever they ventured out that their Daemons were shy. Most of the Visored’s didn’t look into Daemon’s once they managed to get a hold on how to brush off concerned human looks and questions. Shinji, on the other hand, wanted to know more. He wanted to touch and he wanted to understand. 

Shinji understood that Daemons were the human version of Zanpakuto’s in a way; they were extensions of their very beings and represented how they were at their very core. Shinji also learned that Daemon’s loathed touches from anyone expect their human and those their human had extremely strong feelings for. 

Shinji understood and as the years passed he pushed back his curiosity about Daemon’s as his hollow side grew harder and harder to control. Then Urahara Kisuke called him about a new Visored, a young half shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo. 

Ichigo had been with them for a solid week now, gaining footing with his Hollow side and all was going to plan. Something, however, was itching at Shinji; he knew the half Shinigami was just that, half. In theory, then he should have a Daemon, a Daemon that he or one of the others should have seen by now. 

Shinji was lounging on a couch, trying to read with all the explosions and screaming matches between Ichigo and Hiyori that were becoming commonplace. Ichigo was blabbering on about how he didn’t need to beat his hollow into submission, how they were friends of all things. Shinji snorted at the very thought and flipped to the next page of his book, that was impossible and trust him he had tried for centuries and nearly died a few times before he gave up on that line of thought. 

Shinji let out a loud ‘oof’ when something heavy dropped down onto his stomach. Shinji froze, his eyes widening when they landed on his stomach. A white-furred wolf was yawning from where it had settled its head on the Vizored’s stomach, Shinji almost dropped his book on the wolf’s head in his shock that only increased when bright hollow eyes stared up at him. 

“Uh, what the hell?” Shinji said slowly, holding his book above his head and staying completely still. He wasn’t about to risk moving and pissing off this wolf hollow thing that was using his stomach as a pillow. The wolf yawned again, showcasing sharp fangs before it nuzzled Shinji’s stomach and its hollow eyes closed as it decided to take a nap. 

“Fucking hell,” Shinji whispered as he let his book land on his head, arms’ going weak as he stared at the wolf hollow that was now softly purring on his stomach.

“Oh good, you found him,” Ichigo’s voice was nothing more than a whisper as he entered the room, looking relieved at the sight of Shinji frozen like an idiot on the couch with his book on his head and arms still over his head.

“Him?” Shinji’s voice cracked as Ichigo knelt next to the couch, a soft smile appearing on his usually stern face as he brushed his fingers through the wolf hollow’s fur. 

“Yeah Kuro, he’s my Daemon,” Ichigo said simply as he sat on the floor and rested his cheek against the stark white fur and let out a noise similar to the one the fucking Daemon had been making. 

“Yer Daemon?” Shock spread over Shinji’s face as he studied the Daemon closer now and his mind spinning at the fact that Ichigo’s Daemon, the kid’s damn soul was cuddled on him like he was a giant pillow and Ichigo didn’t seem concerned about it in the least. He didn’t seem to care that this touch was going against everything Shinji had learnt about Daemon’s, but that just seemed to be Ichigo’s M.O as of late.

“Kuro, he’s an Arctic wolf. He used to be black when I was a kid but he changed to white when I guess Shiro showed up the first time.” Ichigo kept his voice low as he kept petting his Daemon, looking content, as he stayed curled up to both Shinji and Kuro. 

“Shiro? That yer hollow then?” Shinji was slowly starting to understand why Ichigo was always yelling about how he and his hollow had an understanding. 

“Yeah, we fought a lot at first but Kuro smoothed things out as the way Daemons tend to do. I mean he still yammers on about fighting and becoming more powerful but that just seems to be who he is so it’s more annoying than anything else.” Ichigo sounded amused as he spoke before his eyes landed on the way Shinji’s arms were still being held above his head.

“You can relax, Kuro won’t bite you. Hiyori maybe if she does another sneak attack but not you.” Ichigo murmured, hiding pink cheeks in Kuro’s fur. Kuro huffed and peered at Ichigo with one hollow yellow eye before it rolled and the Daemon settled back against Shinji with ease. 

Shinji swallowed and carefully lowered his arms, tenderly setting his hand on the Daemon’s head and shuddered as a bolt of something washed over him. He noticed the shudder that seemed to echo through Ichigo and Shinji carefully and lightly became to pet Kuro’s head, the Daemon’s ears twitching and flicking as the wolf purred in happiness. 

“Shinigami’s and Visored’s don’t have Daemons but I have done my research into them,” Shinji said slowly and watched even the tips of Ichigo’s ears turned red.

“I know what Kuro seeking you out and using you as a pillow means Shinji, I’m not stupid.” Ichigo lifted his flushed face out of Kuro’s fur to send him an unimpressed look. 

“Just making sure,” Shinji teased with a genuine smile as his heartbeat loud in his ears and risked holding a hand out to Ichigo. His smile grew when Ichigo took ahold of his hand, lacing their fingers together getting a small smile from the young man. 

Kuro smiled lazily as his tail swayed side-to-side Ichigo and Shinji began to talk to each other with excitement in their eyes and the Daemon settled in to watch their relationship blossom. Ichigo was dense when it came to feelings so Kuro had done the next best thing and acted in a way that even Ichigo would understand. Kuro licked his fangs very pleased with himself as the two conversed and shifted into something new that the Daemon approved of. His mission complete for the time being, Kuro closed his eyes and decided to take a well-deserved nap.


	4. Day 4: Presumed Dead + Ichigo is the King of Hell + Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some knowledge about the Hell Verse Movie is needed to know the backstory and the characters outside of the main ones from the series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: shinichi weekend 2020, Day 4, Presumed Dead, Ichigo is the King of Hell, Soulmates AU, Canon Divergence, Yuzu and Karin are Princess of Hell, amnesia, Tensa and Shiro are separate entities now, Hell choose Ichigo to be it’s King, Post-Winter War, Captain Shinji

“You’re looking at it again Ichi-Nii,” Yuzu called out cheerfully as she slid down the arm of the Kushanada that she had deemed her favourite and brushed her dress off before wandering over to her big brother who was slouched in the Throne of Hell, staring longingly at the grey mark on the palm of his left hand. 

“I can’t help it Yuzu, I feel like this is important but I can’t remember why.” Ichigo scrubbed his right hand through his long orange hair and sighed in defeat before looking at his sister. 

“Where’s Karin?” Ichigo stood up from the Throne and laughed as Yuzu vaulted up onto his shoulder with practiced ease and he held onto her knees to keep her in place. 

“Training with Shiro and Garogai again,” Yuzu waved at the wandering Kushanada that they passed as Ichigo walked.

“They dot on her too much,” Ichigo chuckled fondly as distance explosions echoed, backing up Yuzu’s words. 

“Milord! There you are! It’s time!” Taikon bounced excitedly as he held up a blood-red cape with golden skulls decorating the mantle of it. 

“Ugh, do I have to go to the what was it again?” Ichigo set Yuzu down to allow Taikon to settle the new cape into place around his shoulders.

“Meet and make peace with the Soul Society leaders, show them that Hell is under new management.” Shuren reminded Ichigo as he and Tensa dropped into view.

“Ugh, politics. Hell itself chose me isn’t that enough for the Shinigami?” Ichigo whined as he adjusted the mantle to sit comfortably around the shining armour that Hell itself gave him when he accepted his place as its King. 

“We will just show them why Hell choose you,” Tensa reminded as he fell into his place at Ichigo’s right side, patting Yuzu’s head as he did so. 

“I’m going to find Gunjo and make our usual rounds of Level One! Good luck Ichi-Nii!” Yuzu planted a kiss on Ichigo’s cheek when he leaned down to hug her. 

“Be safe!” Ichigo called out needlessly, Yuzu was a Princess of Hell and Hell protected her as it did him. Not to mention that the Kushanada and Gunjo were strangely protective and terrified of her. 

“Come back to us and do not let those Shinigami get into your head,” Shuren advised as Shiro suddenly dropped down into space on Ichigo’s left hefting his meat cleaver of a sword up onto his shoulder. 

“Don’t let this place go too well Hell in my wake and if ANYTHING happens to Yuzu and Karin…” Ichigo trailed off, leveling Taikon and Shuren with glowing gold eyes and a deadly expression on his face. Shuren and Taikon nodded quickly, not speaking, they had seen Ichigo’s rage first hand and now as King of Hell, it only increased tenfold.

“Let’s go then King,” Shiro snapped his teeth together and Ichigo just rolled his eyes before lifting his right hand and gold light bubbled up from his palms and a gate of Hell opened and the trio stepped through it. 

They stepped out into the human world, a town called Karakura Town that had been chosen as neutral ground for this meeting. Ichigo, Tensa and Shiro walked into the main park of the town to see the Captain-Commander himself standing there flanked by a few more Shinigami Captain’s. Shiro snorted at the show of power as he spun his sword aimlessly as he stared down the Shinigami.

“Ichigo?” A small woman with purple eyes in a plain Shinigami outfit blurted out, stepping forward but a man with a Captain’s Haori and kenseikan in his hair placed a hand on her shoulder, stilling her. 

“What is the meaning of this Kurosaki Ichigo?” The Captain Commander rumbled out, stomping his hidden Zanpakuto as his eyes creaked open. 

“You act as you know me, but I do not know any of you. I am Kurosaki Ichigo, the King of Hell, chosen by Hell itself.” Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he took in the unfamiliar faces, but one face he couldn’t help but focus on. It belonged to a Captain with blond hair with a Cheshire smile who was clutching at his right palm and a pained look of loss and longing in his eyes. Ichigo flinched as suddenly his left palm began to burn in a way it never had before. 

“You truly don’t remember who we are?” The same woman from before spoke, heartbreak on her face but not nearly as deep as the blond man’s and therefore the woman didn’t interest Ichigo. 

“Memories of my previous life had been erased to ease my transition into my position of King.” Ichigo didn’t understand why this caused such discomfort and sadness in the gathered Shinigami, but his eyes once again zeroed in on the blond as his mark began to pulse on his hand. 

“Ichigo, go to him. Understand what that mark on your hands means.” Tensa encouraged in a low voice.

“We’ll watch your back King,” Shiro agreed as he bumped his sword against his shoulder, yellow eyes never leaving the gathered Shinigami. Ichigo hummed and moved until he was standing in front of the blond in a small burst of gold light. 

“May I see your hand Captain-San?” Ichigo asked gently, not sure why he was talking to this man as if he was a prized loved one like Yuzu and Karin. 

The man didn’t speak; he just released his hold on his hand and lifted it for Ichigo to look at. Ichigo’s breath left him all at once as a familiar mark stared back at him and he lifted his hand to show the Shinigami his matching mark. The Shinigami let out something like a sob as he pressed their hands together and the marks burst to colour and their souls sang.

“You’re what I’ve been missing, all this time and I had no clue that I had been searching for you,” Ichigo whispered in complete awe as he and his soulmate sank to the ground, overwhelmed by their souls mingling together. 

“You were presumed dead, I truly thought you were dead Ichigo. When my mark turned grey I thought I lost you forever.” The man clutched at Ichigo’s hand like a lifeline. 

“I’m so sorry I put you through that, I’m so sorry I left you behind, I’m sorry I don’t know why I did that.” Ichigo leaned forward to touch their foreheads together and the blond just let out a small smile.

“I’ve got you back now, that’s all that matters and I’m never letting you go again. Even if that means following you back to Hell.” The man announced loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Good, I don’t think I would be able to leave you behind now… Shinji,” Ichigo smiled as a name rolled off of his tongue like it was muscle memory and Shinji beamed. 

“I’ll remind you of our old memories but we will make new ones as well,” Shinji promised, calming down a fear that had just made itself known in Ichigo’s mind. The King of Hell smiled and knew that Shinji was truly his.

“Now, let’s commence this meeting so I can bring my soul mate home.” Ichigo and Shinji rose and joined Shiro and Tensa to face the Shinigami hand in hand. United as soul mates and as King of Hell and his consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_Aurora_0 has translated this chapter into Russian, find it here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323864


End file.
